I'll Be Here
by Life is Like a Novel
Summary: Chloe will always be there when Derek needs her, even if he doesn't know he does. Song fic to the song Jeanette by Chase Coy.


**Title: **I'll Be Here

**Genre: **Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Pairing/Character: **Derek/Chloe

**Rating: **K+

**Warnings: **None that I can think of at the moment

**Time Frame: **The Summoning- they never left.

**Inspiration: **The song Jeanette by Chase Coy

**Author's Notes:** First the Darkest Powers fanfiction…so there, that's my excuse if it sucks.

**Disclaimer: **All characters/situations from The Summoning and The Awakening belong not to be, but to Kelley Armstrong.

**EDIT: (please read the note at the bottom after reading the story.)**

_Dear friends,  
Sometimes I know the world can get you down,  
Just know I'll always be around to talk about it._

Chloe Saunders sat awake in her bed at Lyle House. It was nearly two in the morning and her roommate, Rae, had been long past fast asleep. She was just finding the silence of the way to homey group home when she heard a soft noise from downstairs, like that of a sliding door. Figuring that it was either Simon or Derek grabbing a midnight snack, she slipped a sweatshirt over her tank and boxers and stepped into her flipflop slippers before going downstairs. Maybe she could convince them for a little conversation since they were already up.  
She made her way downstairs but was surprised to find the lights in the kitchen off and no sign of either of the boys being down there. She sighed, and turned back towards the steps but stopped when she saw that the back door was open just a crack. Was Simon out there playing ball this late at night, she wondered. She doubted it. Besides, he couldn't play in the dark. Derek maybe, but not Simon. Besides, Derek was all that fond of playing basketball anyway.

_And even when the night seems the darkest  
And hope is far away  
I'll be right beside you... on that day._

Chloe stepped outside and heard heavy pants from behind the shed. She took a deep breath before walking over to it. She wasn't surprised to find Derek hunched over, hands on the ground for balance as vomit poured from his mouth. It was happening again. Derek was changing. She hated seeing him like this

"Derek," she whispered to let him know that she was there, even though she was sure that he had heard her come behind him due to his super hearing.

"Go back inside Chloe," he said through clenched teeth.

"No Derek," she told him, sitting down next to the teen.

"Please Chloe. It's been getting-" he stopped as another wave of vomit presented itself.

_And when you  
Don't have a shoulder left to cry on,  
I'll be the, single thing you can rely on.  
I'll promise I'll be there to catch your tears... as they fall._

Chloe cringed but refused to look away. She wouldn't leave him on his own when he was like this, not for a second. She placed a cold hand on his arm. She felt his muscles continue to jump as the hair grew longer and thicker, like that of an animals.

_And even when life seems the hardest and nothing feel's okay,  
I'll be right beside you... on that day._

Once, his stomach was once again emptied, Derek continued, "It's getting worse Chlo. I don't want you here if I- if I change completely. I don't know what will happen."

"I'm not going anywhere Der," she said leaning over to hug him, much to his objection. "And I really wish that you would tell me when it gets like this, or tell Simon. You just shouldn't be alone.

Derek shook and she could see his shirt starting to rip as he changed, but she ignored it. Derek wouldn't hurt her, no matter what form he was in. Despite his appearance, he was caring- too caring really. He would do anything for his brother, and lately anything for her too. She was only too willing to return the favor.

"Chloe go back inside…Now!" he growled as he morphed even father.

"Get it through your thick head Derek, I'm not leaving," she said pulling away from him so she could look in his eyes. "Not now…not ever."  
"But-"

"I don't care," she said silencing him by placing a soft kiss on his half wolf/half human face. "I really don't care they say you are. It's just a label. You're just Derek."

He smiled, trying unsuccessfully to keep the pain off his face. "Thank you," he mumbled.

"Don't mention it," she smiled back, relief washing over her as the transformation seemed to slow and then finally end.

Chloe squeezed his hand as he morphed back. For nearly five minutes neither of them said anything. They just sat there. Derek could feel her shaking as they did. It really scared her when he changed and he wished that he could do something to keep her from fearing him when he got like that, even though she said it didn't bother her, he could tell when she was lying.

"Thank you Chloe," he whispered again once he back to normal. "We should be getting back to bed though, before Mrs. Abdo wakes up."

"She's not going to wake up Derek," she told him, leaning against him so that her head was resting on his arm. "Let's just stay here for awhile."

He wrapped his arm around her, knowing the night was cold and seeing the goosebumps on her bare legs. "Why do you stay?" he asked after a moment.

"I already told you, I don't think that you should be alone."

"Simon doesn't even bother to stay when I get that way, why should you?"

"Maybe I care for you more than Simon does," she offered.

He looked down at her, a slight bit of shock in his eyes. "Yeah, right."

"Is it really so hard to believe that I like you Derek, like more than a just a friend."

"You like Simon. Everyone knows."

"Well then everyone is wrong, because I don't like Simon. I mean, he's a dear friend but I wouldn't want to be caught, oh I don't know, stuck in a crawl space with him," she chuckled.

Derek's cheeks turned a little pink, causing Chloe to smile a little.

"So, based on your lack of response, I'm guessing that Rae was wrong when she insisted that you had a thing for me?" she asked, sadly.

He pulled his other arm around her to wrap her in a hug before pulling away a moment. He moved in to place a kiss on her lips but pulled away at the last second and kissed her cheek instead. "Vomit breath," he explained when she frowned.

"Thanks," she smiled with a small nod.

"Simon's going to hate me," Derek sighed, twisting a few strands of her hair around his finger.

"Screw Simon," Chloe giggled. A certain energy running through her veins that she couldn't quite explain. "Just forget about protecting Simon and if I find out that's why you've never mentioned liking me then I will kick your ass, wolf boy."

"Whoa…what happened to sweet goody-two-shoes Chloe Saunders?" Derek chuckled, shocked.

"You're starting to rub off on me," she shrugged, also surprised by her last statement.

Derek only smiled again before hugging her tighter.

So guys, what do you think?

Spike.

**EDIT: ****Okay, so I revcieved multiple comments on how he was vomiting and then kisses her and how it was gross. Yes, very gross. This was written over a few days and kind of forgot about that little fact. So I went back and changed it. Sorry about that guys. My mistake. **


End file.
